


CoelaCAN or CoelaCAN’T?

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anime, Australia, Background Relationships, Beaches, Comedy, Cultural Differences, Embarrassment, Fish, Gen, Humor, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mischief, Ocean, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Speedos, Sports, Surfing, Titanic References, Vacation, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Dingo teaches Motomiya Daisuke how to windsurf in Australia, but when Daisuke can’t do well in the sport, Takaishi Takeru manipulates the variables. [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri.]
Relationships: Michael/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 2





	CoelaCAN or CoelaCAN’T?

CoelaCAN or CoelaCAN’T?

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure 02_ and prior to _Digimon Adventure tri._ Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Michael.

Summary:

Dingo teaches Motomiya Daisuke how to windsurf in Australia, but when Daisuke can’t do well in the sport, Takaishi Takeru manipulates the variables.

* * *

Daisuke came up for air, his funboard lying on its side.

“Come on, Daisuke! Windsurfing’s just like riding a Digimon!” Michael encouraged whilst lathering Coppertone over Betamon’s green parts.

“If Lighdramon could swim!” Daisuke spewed a jet of saltwater.

“Didn’t know you learned Shellmon’s Hydro Pressure, Daisuke-kun! Get up and get your feet wet!”

In spite of Dingo’s how-tos and Michael and Takeru’s “help,” progress was slow going.

“Maybe we should take a break.” Michael worried his morale was declining.

“Why don’t you give him a push?”

“Into the water? Considering how agitated he is, Daisuke would hold my head under till the bubbles stopped.”

“Death at sea can be romantic! Haven’t you ever watched _Titanic_? Wait, was your dad in that one? And not a push into the water! A ‘push!’”

“What? No! I’m not doing that! _Daisuke’s_ the brave one!” 

“You saying you’re a bigger coward than Daisuke-kun?”

“I’m saying I won’t make myself the comic relief!”

“Really?” 

“Really!”

“And Americans love us to believe they’re so fearless,” Takeru laughed. “Oh Daisuke-kunnnnn!”

“What is it, Takeru? Kind of busy almost drowning right now!” Daisuke finally pulled his chest (and V-mon) over the board.

“Michael says if you make it back here without falling, he’ll change into a speedo!”

The Yank choked. That was precisely the thing he told Takeru he _wouldn’t_ do!

At this distance, Daisuke never heard their initial conversation. He righted the luff and darted toward Gold Coast’s coast, the sail the image of a shark’s fin daggering through the waves and _onto the sand_.

When the dust clouds cleared, Michael was unsure which awed him more: Daisuke’s impossible insta-skill or the shamelessness of Takeru’s ploy.

“He…He did it.”

Baffled by himself, Daisuke seriously forgot the determinant behind his unexplained level up.

Takeru would jog his memory (gently from Daisuke’s perspective, mischievously from Michael’s), motivating Daisuke to ditch his equipment on the beach and push a terrified Michael and elbow-elbowing V-mon into the surf shack to choose a speedo leaving the littlest to the imagination.

At the shoreline, Takeru g’dayed Dingo. The Aussie’s Ganimon had evolved, docked with Daisuke’s board, and sneakily ferried the Motomiya boy and his Digimon across the water.

“Noice, Coelamon! We DigiDestined pulled it off, Takeru!”

“It’s not only Daisuke-kun who’ll be thanking us! The girls will too, once they return from their glass bottom boat tour and see the swimsuit Daisuke-kun picks for Michael!”


End file.
